Pre Talent Show
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: It time for the school talent show and the gang are talking about what to do for it! Will Yugi get the attention and love of the two who have his heart or will Tea stop him and ruin everything! Part one of my Talent Show one shot series. Rate M for safety and for cussing.


Sapphire: This is my first one shot (Sees Atem and Yami smile like goof balls). And no it not a sex one, so get your minds out of the gutter. It's a multiple songs one shot!

Atem and Yami: Awwwwww! Come on!

Sapphire: (smirks) Watch it now or I could do one where Yugi dies because of you two.

Atem: (gasp)

Yami: You wouldn't.

Sapphire: (runs and grabs Yugi) Try me!

Yugi: (sweat drops) Maybe you could just tell the story the way you want it and forget those two. They were not going to get any tonight, anyways.

Atem and Yami: 0.0 …What?

Yugi: (Smiles brightly) Sapphire does NOT own anything! The characters belong to their original owner and the songs used belong to who ever originally sang/wrote them. Only the idea for this fic belongs to her. So lawyers beware, or my two Yamis and Ashley will send you to the shadow realm. (Narrows eyes) You have warned!

Sapphire: So cute! Yugi just let Atem and Yami do that. On you it just too cute! On with the story!

* * *

Pre-Talent Show!

* * *

It was just another day at the Domino High. The students were out and about on their lunch break. Yugi and part of the gang (Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Mokuba, and Rebecca) were sitting under the sakura tree like they usually do, eating and talking while waiting for the rest of their gang to show up.

"Where are they?" Malik yelled. "They said they eat lunch with us!"

"Horny much?" Tristan asked and Joey snickered.

Malik blushed, "No! I just want to be in my Marik's arms," he said with a frown.

"Malik, you just saw him ten minutes ago in class," Yugi said.

"So!" Malik sighed, "You just don't know what it is like to be in love, Yugi. It so wonderful!"

"I have to agree with him there," Joey said. "Until you know what it is like to be in love, you will never understand it." They both leaned on each other with the same glazed-over in love looks.

"It's a wonderful thing," they both said. The others just shook their heads. Those two were hopeless.

Mai looked out and saw the missing part of their group and pointed. "Oh lover boys! Your men have return," she said with a smirk as she pulled Serenity closer to her. The group looked over where she was pointing and saw the last six people of their group approach them, Seto (Joey's boyfriend), Duke (Tristan's boyfriend), Bakura (Ryou's boyfriend), Marik (Malik's boyfriend) and Yami and Atem. The last two have been boyfriend for the last six months and they been happy ever since. Every one was happy for them except two people, Tea and Yugi.

Tea just wanted to be in on the action and sleep with both guys. She really didn't care about feelings and whatnot, just sex and the popularity that came with it. Both boys were hot and very, VERY popular and were always the center of attention, something that Tea craved. But, Yugi was different though.

He was happy for them, but he wanted to be with both of the taller males simply because he was in love with both. He couldn't help falling in love with both boy, they were both kind and friendly to him. He loved them for them, not for their looks like sluty Tea. He didn't care about the popularity or the status he would get, he just wanted to be with both because of love. That's all that matter to Yugi, but knew that would not get what he wished for.

Joey and Malik stood up and walked next to their boyfriends, grabbing their arms in the process.

"Seto, I missed you," Joey said as he rubbed his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto smirked and petted Joey's head softy, "Down, down Puppy."

"HEY!" Joey yelled while the others laughed. He hated when Seto used his pet name in public.

"Hey Marik," Malik said as he pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Hey Malik-sexy," Marik said as he pulled Malik into a heated kiss. Everyone just looked away and the other seat down, with Yami and Atem sitting next to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, how are you?" Yami asked as he sat on Yugi's right and smiling. Oh that smile could make Yugi melt any time, but tried not to show it.

"I'm fine Yami. I was fine this morning when you asked that then," he said with a big smile.

Atem took a seat on Yugi's left and put his arms around the small teen, "But we worry about so much, Little One."

Yugi blushed. He never quite understood why Atem and Yami called him 'Little One' but he didn't care. It was his and he would never say anything about it.

"Yeah, we worry about you," Yami said as he too put his arms around Yugi, making him go double red.

Tea saw this and turned green with jealousy. **_That should be me and not him, the little bitch!_** she yelled in her head. She put on her fake smile and said, "Hey did you guys hear about the talent show the school is doing?"

"Talent show?" said everybody around her.

"Yep," she said as she pulled out a flyer announcing the school's annual talent show from her book bag.

"Cool! I always wanted to do that," Yugi said as he looked at the flyer.

"Why haven't you done it before, Yugi?" Yami asked, finally letting go of the cutie.

"Yeah, why haven't you? You sing so beautiful. I remember the first time we three met. You where singing and some dick started to pick on you," Atem said.

"I remember. You, Yami, and I were in the same music class in elementary school. You told that guy if he didn't stop picking on me, then he would be afraid of you two for the rest of his life. Never saw him again after that," Yugi said remembering that day well. It was the day he knew he had made two good friends. It was after that Yugi meet the others and became part of the group.

"What ever happened to that guy anyway?" Joey asked. But all he got as a response was a grin from Atem, Yami, Seto, Duke, Bakura, and Marik. "Never mind! I don't want to know."

"I didn't know you could sing Yugi. You have to sing for us!" Rebecca said.

"I don't think now is the best time," Yugi said, blushing a little.

"Ah come on Yug! Sing for us!" Joey begged, giving the boy the puppy eyes.

"I don't know what to sing," Yugi said, hoping that would stop them.

"I got my iPod right here and speakers too," Duke said, pulling out said things.

"Let me see that?" Atem asked. He grabbed the iPod and looked though the playlist. He came up on one of his and Yami's favorite and pulled said person over. He whispered into his ear and Yami giggled.

"Uh oh! I don't like where this is going," Yugi said not like the evil smirks forming on his secret lovers' faces.

"Yugi sing this song with Yami," Atem said showing Yugi the song. Yugi was shocked to see it was _Love The Way You Lie (part2) _by Rihanna featuring Eminem.

"You want me and Yami to sing that?" he asked.

"Yes, yes we do!" both Atem and Yami said.

"Okay, I do it."

Atem plugged the iPod into the speakers and pressed the play button. Yami stood up and pulled Yugi up onto his feet and waited for the little one to start. Yugi looked down as he started, his bangs covering his eyes and a smirked formed.

Yugi: _One the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright then this thing turns out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised, even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind._

He looked up and pointed at Yami. Yami looked at him with confusion. _**What is he doing?**_ he thought as he watched.

Yugi:_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's all right because I love the way you lie. Love the way you lie. Ohhh, love the way you lie._

He pulled Yami into an embrace and pretended to be weak and tired, like he finished fighting with him. Yami, finally catching on to what Yugi was doing, took hold of him and tried to act like they did in the music video for the first one.

Yugi: _Now there's gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight in this tug-of-war, you'll always win, even when I'm right. 'Cause you feed me fables from you hand with violent words and empty threat, and it's sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied._

He got out of the embrace and looked hurt and happy at the same time as he hold on to himself.

Yugi:_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's all right because I love the way you lie. Love the way you lie. Ohhh, love the way you lie. Ohhh!_

Yugi: _So maybe I'm a masochist. I try to run but I don't want to ever leave, til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories._

Yami pulled Yugi back into the embrace and kiss his forehead, making him blush.

Yami: _This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face smeared makeup as we lay in the of destruction, hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me._

Yami pushed Yugi off of him and pointed before continuing to sing

Yami: _Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me, run out of the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy, baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

Yami pulled Yugi back into a hug and started to slowly rub Yugi's back.

Yami: _I may have hit you three times, I'm starting to lose count but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain, our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin', this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it 'cause with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you, I'm out it!_

Yugi moved a bit to looked up into Yami's eyes and felt his knees weaken in the intense look that Yami gave him. _**Okay Yugi keep it together, the song is all most over and he'll let go. Don't fall, don't fall, don't FALL!**_

Yugi: _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's all right because I love the way you lie. Love the way you lie. Love the way you lie. Love the way you lie. Love the way you lie._

They had everyone in their group speechless at first, even Tea couldn't say anything. The first to speak was a girl with brown, curly hair and greenish/bluish/grayish eyes who happen to hear the duo sing, "That was great, Yugi!" As soon as she said that the whole courtyard started to clap.

Yami smiled and bowed, while Yugi blushed and bowed as well. The girl walked closer to the group with two other girls, "Hey guys! Sorry we were late had to do some last minute things," Crystal explained.

"Yeah Sapphire here had to go volunteer to help set up for the talent show and do something for that website she join," Ashley added on.

The girl with curly hair named Sapphire just stuck her tongue out to her and said, "Well sorry for wanting to do something else other than be lazy like some people."

The only response she got was a roll of the eyes and a "whatever" from the girl.

"That's fine. So what are you going to be doing Sapphire?" Yugi asked.

"Just directing and pick who going to goes first and whatnot. That sort of thing. Are you guys going to perform? I think you should. Right Crystal?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah! You guys should totally do it," the excited blond said.

"What were you guys planning to do? I know Atem and Yami will do something together, right cousin?" Ashley said looking at Atem.

"Of course we are. We might do a Skillet or Breaking Benjamin song," the tanned Egyptian teen explained.

"I think maybe we could do an Adam Lambert song as well," Yami said.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Joey, are you guys going to do anything?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe," said the puppy eyed blond.

"What about you Yugi? I would love to hear you sing a song by yourself. I definitely think you should do it! Do it!" Sapphire demanded.

Yugi looked away trying to cover the blush that was growing, "I don't know."

"Awww, come on Yugi," "Do it man!" were all the responses he got. "Okay, okay, I do it," he said with a sigh.

"Can you sing us another song for us? Please Yugi?" Serenity asked, getting in a group puppy eye pout with Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal. But before he could say anything the bell went off and the group had to break to go to there separate classes.

"Ah man!"

Yugi giggled, "Well if you really want to hear me sing how about later?" he asked the group. They all agreed to meet at Yugi's to work on what they should do for the talent show and to do homework.

* * *

Yugi was in his room waiting for the group to get there. He decided to get there before everyone else and make sure his room was clean and that they had plenty of snack for everyone, mostly Joey. He was putting the last bag of chips on the table when his Grandpa called out, "Yugi, Yami and Atem are here!"

The boy smiled and yelled back, "Okay, come on up guys! I'm in my room!"

The two boys walked up the stairs to Yugi room, having a small conversation, "Do you think maybe we could do that song by Adam Lambert and maybe dedicated to Yugi?"

"I don't know Yami," said Atem. The two have been trying to figure what song would be good to sing to their secret love, Yugi. The two always had feelings for each other but also had feelings for the small teen. Yugi just made the two happy to be around and could not help feeling the way they do about him. "Maybe we could, but I want to find something better. We can do up to three songs if we want. We can pick one each and do the third for Yugi," Atem said.

Yami nodded his head, "Yeah that might work."

They finally made it up to Yugi's and knocked, "Oh Yugi! It is us, your Spanish lovers," Atem said in a fake Spanish accent, only to get hit by Yami, playfully. "Ow! What?"

"You are hopeless," Yami said with a roll of his eyes.

The door soon opened to show a giggling Yugi behind it. "Hey guys. Glad you made it. Help your selves to the food before Joey gets here," he said, pointing to the table of food. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Water, if you don't mind?" Yami said with Atem agreeing to the same thing.

"That's fine. I'll be right back," and with that said he left the room, leaving the two to decide what song would be good to sing for Yugi.

"So~, what should we sing?" Yami asked for the seventh time today.

Atem sat down on Yugi's bed with his head in his hand, "Hmm, the first could be your choice, love."

"Okay," Yami said doing the same thing as Atem. "How about we do _Crush_ by David Archuleta. You know how much I love that song."

"Yeah I know," Atem said as he pulled Yami closer and into his lap. "The second could be…hmm…"

"Can it be something that pisses of Tea?" asked Yami with an evil grin. For the last five years Tea tried ever thing to get with one of the two, but when the two got together they hoped that she would get the hint and leave the two alone. Sad to say that didn't work and now she wanted to be with both. It pissed them off greatly, but no matter what they did nothing would get the bitch off their backs.

Atem smirked, "That's a wonderful idea, my precious," he said as started to give butterfly kisses over Yami's face. "I think I know the perfect song for that."

"What?"

"HaleStorm's _It's Not You_. That should get the point though to Tea and maybe we could drag Yugi up on stage to dance with us," he finished with a sexy, but evil smirk.

Yami smirked with him as he said, "I like the way you think, _my Pharaoh_."

Atem pulled him closer, loving it when Yami called him by his nick name. "Why~ thank you my love," he said as he kissed Yami passionately. The two stayed that way for a while, not hearing the door open or the sound of feet walking inside of the room.

They didn't part until someone spoke, "Well, looks like we might have to work somewhere else. These two never stop once they start. Isn't that right, _Cousin_?" Ashley asked with a sly grin.

Atem growled and removed himself from Yami, who tried to regain his breath. "Well sorry for being in love. Unlike you I enjoy kissing my partner," he said with a grin, knowing that would wild up his cousin.

"Why you little-," Ashley started, but was quickly stop by Crystal who kissed the girl.

Poor Yugi just blushed and turned around and put the drinks down on to the table with the snacks. He didn't want to interrupt Atem's and Yami's make-out session, but Ashley wanted to cause a ruckus. _**I wished that could include me as well**_, he thought with a mental frown and sigh. He always wonder what it would be like to be in both of their arms while they hold him and show how much they loved him. Oh well. At least he had his dreams.

He turned back around and was about to say something when the door opened and the rest of the group, with the exception of Tea, showed up. He put on a smile and greeted the group.

Soon everybody was seated down and were eating or talking. "So has anybody decide what to do for the talent show, yet?" Sapphire asked, grabbing her notebook out of her bag to hopefully write down what the others were going to do.

"We going to do three, but we only pick two so far," said Yami as he put his bag of chips down only to have them stolen by Atem. "Hey! My chips!" he yelled as he tried to get them out of his boyfriend's hands.

"Nope!" said Atem as he started to eat the chips. Yami just pouted and got up to sit next to Yugi only to be pulled back down into Atem's lap. Everybody else just laughed. "What about you Yugi?" Crystal asked ignoring the bickering couple.

"I don't know yet," he said as he put his head in his hand to think.

"Well you did promise to sing for us," Serenity said.

"Yeah! You did!" "Come on and sing!" "Sing!"

Yugi waved his hands in defeat, "Alright, I'll sing! I'll sing! Any request?" he asked.

Sapphire smiled, she knew now would be a perfect time for Yugi to sing a song that could get both Atem's and Yami's attention and hopeful get those two numbskulls to ask Yugi out. Sapphire always had a way to tell when someone was in love with someone. It's how she knew Ashley and Crystal were in love with each other. She figured that Yugi had more feeling for Atem and Yami other than friendly ones. So when she confronted him, he confessed and made her promise never to tell. She promised him, but she also secretly promised to help the sweet heart out by get him with the two.

She smiled sweetly, a smile that only Yugi, Ashley, and Crystal all know to well. Only that smile would have an evil, but helpful meaning to it. "Yugi, could you sing Leona Lewis's song _Angel_?" she asked in a sweet voice that made Yugi tremble a bit.

**_Okay what is she up to today?_** he thought as he eyed her. When he saw nothing suspicious he nodded and said, "Sure, why not?"

Sapphire got up and walked towards Yugi's speakers and plugged up her mp4 player. She scrolled threw her choices until she got to the desired song and pressed play. The music started and Yugi got up to sing.

_I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day it's getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see._

_We're like Romeo and Juliet_  
_Families can't divide us._  
_Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea_  
_Nothing's big enough to hide us._  
_When we make love its overwhelming_  
_I just touch the heavens_  
_You're an angel, you're an angel_

_I said this world, this world._  
_Could leave us any day_  
_But my love for you, it will never go away._  
_And I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_'cause you are like a dream_  
_For every night I say a prayer,_  
_And I swear you are the answer_  
_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_So we take it each moment our love grows_  
_I see it, you see it,_  
_What we have is made of gold_  
_We're so filled with meaning,_  
_Nothing can make us shallow._  
_So I hold it, and you hold it_  
_The promise of tomorrow._  
_When we make love its overwhelming_  
_I just touch the heavens._  
_You're an angel, you're an angel_

_And I said this world, this world_  
_Could leave us any day_  
_But my love for you, it will never go away._  
_And I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_'cause you are like a dream_  
_For every night I say a prayer,_  
_And I swear you are the answer_  
_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_I don't need three wishes_  
_Well I just need one_  
_For us to never be finished_  
_For us to never be done_  
_When they say it's over_  
_We'll just say I love you_  
_And when they say it's finished_  
_We'll just keep on building._

_And I said this world, this world_  
_Could leave us any day_  
_But my love for you, it will never go away._  
_And I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_'cause you are like a dream_  
_For every night I say a prayer,_  
_And I swear you are the answer [x2]_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_Yes you are. You're an angel_

Yugi finished and opened his eyes to look at his friends. He did realize he had closed them in the first place. He smiled and relaxed when he saw smiles on their faces. He blushed when Atem and Yami started to clap. "That was beautiful Little One," Atem said.

Yami nodded and said, "Aibou that was great. You really need to do the talent show. You have a wonderful gift and should share it with everybody." Yugi blushed more at the comment.

"Yami's right, Yug!" Joey said. "You totally need to do the show. You could be a hit and possible win the prize!"

"I don't know," Yugi said.

"There's going to be a prize?" Bakura asked.

"Yep! It's a mystery prize, so even I don't know what it is. But I have heard that it could be $150 check," Sapphire said, gabbing the last brownie before Joey did. "But that just a rumor," she said before biting into the chocolate goodness and smiling at the sad puppy face Joey was giving her.

"Really~?" sang both Bakura and Marik, both getting evil smiles on their faces.

"Uh oh! What are you two planning?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head my love," Bakura said as he pulled Ryou into a heated kiss with Marik doing the same with Malik.

Sapphire shook her head, "O~kay, moving on. We should really get started on homework now. We can talk about this later when everybody who wants to join can sign up and knows what they want to do. Okay?" she asked, holding up her math book.

The group of teens groaned but agreed and started to do their work.

* * *

Later that day, Yami and Atem were out on a date, walking in the park, talking about the talent show. "I can't wait to do the talent show. I do hope Yugi will get our message of love. I can't take it anymore, I need my Yugi!" Yami said as he grabbed his boyfriends arm.

Atem pulled his arm away, only to put it around Yami shoulders. "Don't worry love. He'll get it and hopefully Tea will too. I can't stand her anymore. Why do we hang around her anyway?" he asked.

"Because she and Yugi are still friends, even though he has not seen what she is really capable of doing. Remember how she convinced Danny to leave him for her. She is such a little bitch. Never told him why or that it was Tea. He was a dick. Aibou deserves someone better than that!" Yami vented as he pulled Atem closer.

"You do realize that you called Yugi 'Aibou' earlier, right?"

"I did? When?" Yami asked, not really remembering doing that.

"After he finished singing."

"Oh! I remember now. I couldn't help it. He does have a beautiful voice and should do the talent show. And I do love him, even if he doesn't know," Yami explain with sigh and a frown. He really wanted them to be with the little angle.

"I know and I do too. We just need to be patient. I got a feeling that we'll soon be together," Atem said with a smile.

"I hope so. I just-," Yami started but stopped when he saw a familiar star shaped head.

Atem stopped, "Yami, what is it?" he asked, only to see Yami point at Yugi who was also in the park. "Oh! It's Yugi. I wonder what he is doing here. Hey Yu-!"

Yami put hand over Atem's mouth and pulled him behind a tall bush just as Yugi turned to see who was calling him. When he saw nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk.

As soon as Yugi's back was to them again Yami took his hand off. "Why did you do that? I was just going to talk to him. What the deal?" Atem asked.

Yami shushed him and looked around the bush to see Yugi walking down a path that leads to an old wishing well. Yami turned back to Atem and said, "Look, Yugi is taking the old wishing well path," as he pointed to Atem, who looked to see.

"He is, but why is he going there?"

"I heard Sapphire say he likes to walk down there when he really has a problem that he can't figure out. She said he's been doing that a lot lately," he said worried about his second love.

"Well maybe we should follow him and see if we can't hear and/or see what the problem is and help him out. He is our best friend and secret love."

Yami nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Let's go!" he said as they follow Yugi. They did their best to hide behind stuff and not arouse suspicion.

* * *

Yugi was none the wiser and kept going down to the wishing well. He loved going down there when he was blue or having problems. It was just a good place to be. It was quiet, beautiful, isolated from the rest of the park that had the playgrounds and major walking paths, and it was the most special place for him. It was where his parents, mostly his mother, would take him.

Before his parents died in a car accident, they would take him here to have a nice picnic and let him make wishes at the well. They also told him how this place was where they met and where his dad proposed to his mom. It was filled with great memories and he was going to make sure he made great memories with his loved ones too, one day.

He finally made it to the well, still not knowing that he was being followed. He looked around and smiled. This place was beautiful to him. There were bushes surrounding the area, most of them were rose bushes and they were all in bloom.

In the middle was the well, it was a hand crafted beauty. Hand carved wood panels with pictures of flowers with small flowers growing around it. On the top of the well was a small roof that was in the shape of an octagon with a smaller one attached to the top of that one. There even was a small bucket attached to the poll that didn't go down. Around the well was a shell and pebble path that went down to the path Yugi had just taking to get here, with flowers on the sides of the narrow path.

Behind the well was a small grassy area, to sit and have picnic like the ones he had with his family, and a stream and pond, adding to the tranquility of this place he loved.

He walked down the path towards wishing well and sat at one of the few benches near the well, his back facing the path he just walked. Atem and Yami walked slowly behind some of the bushes and crouched behind some that were near Yugi. They want to able to hear what ever Yugi might say. They knew that sometimes when Yugi was all alone or thought he was he would talk out loud. Hopefully this was one of those times.

While they waited for anything to happen, Yugi was thinking to himself aloud, "Why can't I figure this out? Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I wonder what his talking about?" Yami asked in a whisper.

Atem shushed and whispered, "I don't know, but be quiet so we can find out and don't get caught."

They quieted down and listen as Yugi spoke again, "I need to find something that could get their attention. I know Sapphire made me sing that song today to get their attention, but it didn't work so well. Hmm? What could I do to get them to be with me?"

"Who is 'them'? Who is he talking about?" Atem asked, only to be shushed by Yami this time.

"Maybe I could sing a Skillet song. They love Skillet and Breaking Benjamin. Or maybe I could do…no…that would not work! Ah!" Yugi said as he laid down on the bench only to hit his head on the hard stone that made it up. "Ow!" he said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Note to self: never do that again."

Atem and Yami looked at each other. Poor Little One. Who ever he was talking about really got him worked up and must really be stubborn to not notice his feelings for them. He sighed, "I love them so much, but I'll never get them to be with me. It's hopeless!" he yelled. "Oh Atem. Oh Yami. They'll never love me back." He laid back down on the bench, slowly and gently, and started to cry.

Both Atem and Yami were shocked. They just heard their secret love confess to be in love with them. Yugi was in love with them just as much as they were in love with him. The two smiled, but soon lost it when they heard someone laughing. Peaked over the bushes and saw Tea walking her way towards Yugi, still laughing.

"Of course they will never love you. Why would they? You are nothing but a weak little bitch who can't even stand up for himself. Why would they want someone like that?" she taunted him, laughing at how defeated he looked. She always love putting him down. It was her that always put in his head that it was his fault that none of his relationship worked.

Yugi hung his head; he always let Tea talked to him like this. She always put him down on something that went wrong or called him on his imperfections. Why did he always allow her to do that? He would ask himself that every time she picked on him. _**But she does have a point**__,_ he thought, _**Why would Atem and Yami want a weakling like me?**_

Atem and Yami watch from the bushes, getting angrier by the second. How dare this fucking bitch belittle their love? Yugi was in their minds perfection. He was kind-hearted and friendly. He would always put others before himself. Like the time Joey and Tristan were beaten by that bully. Yugi took a beating for them. He never wanted to see someone he cared about be hurt by others. To Atem and Yami, Yugi was an angel who didn't deserve this abuse from that harlot.

They were about to jump out of the bush when Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal walked onto the scene. They crouched back down and watch.

"What's going on here? Bitch, you better not belittling Yugi again!" Sapphire yelled clutching her fist together, making them white.

"Yeah! If you as so much as hurting Yugi, I'll will not hold back. YOU FUCKING, SHIT-FACE BITCH!" Crystal yelled, ready to beat the live crap out of Tea.

Tea just huffed, "Why when it is the truth. He is nothing but a weakling. He can't even stand up to me. That is fucking pathetic and show how much of a coward and weakling he really is."

Ashley stepped forward and stood right in front of Tea. She was someone you did not, and I repeat NOT, want to piss off. "Listen Tea," she started, narrowing her eyes to the girl, "Yugi is not the weakling. Nor is he pathetic. If anyone is, then it is you. You are the pathetic and weak one. You're the one who picks on people and/or steals their boyfriends and whatnot and that shows people who you really are. A weak, spineless, bitch who likes to toy around peoples emotions and minds so she can get whatever she wants. And when she can't get what she want she mess with the people around that thing until that one thing become hers for a while before she toss them away.

"We all know you're picking on him because people love him for his kindness and that makes you sick. You hate the fact that Atem and Yami don't want to be with you because they rather be with each other and hang out with Yugi instead of you. Well listen here, Bitch, if you ever come on to them again and/or mess with Yugi's head again, I will come after you and personally make sure to beat you within an inch of your life before I let Crystal and Sapphire finish. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" she asked the now terrified girl. "WELL?"

All Tea did was run for the entrance. When she got there, she stopped and turned around and said, "This isn't over. Yugi, you are fucking pathetic and no one will love you. Yami and Atem will never love you. They will be mine." She turned back around and ran away.

"Fucking Bitch!" Crystal yelled. All three girls turn to Yugi who was still standing there, looking like his was on the verge of tears. Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley walk towards the small teen, "Yugi?" Ashley asked.

Sapphire bended down and stood on her knees, ignoring the shells and pebbles against them. She put both hands on Yugi's face and made him look at her. Yugi's eyes were red from the cry he did and he had tear strikes down his face. It broke her heart to see this cute little angel hurt. That bitch was so going to pay for this.

"Yugi, don't listen to her. She is just jealous. You have a better life than her and that makes her jealous of you. What she said is not true. You are a wonderful person. You are kind hearted and selfless being. That what people love about you. That what we and the rest of the gang love about you, especially Atem and Yami," Sapphire said with a smile. She stood back up and pulled Yugi into a hug that he was willing to except. Soon Ashley and Crystal joined the hug.

In the bushes, Yami and Atem watch the cute scene unfold. They were glad that those three came in just in time. _**Looks like I'm going have to find a way to secretly thank my cousin for this**__,_ Atem thought.

Soon the small group broke out of the embrace and Sapphire took Yugi's hand. She went into her right pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Here Yugi, go make a wish with this. I always believe that a quarter makes a wish better than a nickel or penny," said Sapphire as she put the coin into his palm and closed his hand.

She let go of his hand and looked at Ashley and Crystal, "We all should probably get home now. Don't want the parental units to get upset and/or worried. You coming Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi looked down at his closed hand before looking back up at the three girls and shook his head, "No, I'll be fine on my own. I doubt Tea will come back. I just need to be alone and think. I got my cell if you need me or I need you three. Probably Ashley, since she know how to make Tea shake," he said looking at said girl, who just smiled.

"Well scaring people is what Ashley's do best!" she said as she bounce a bit, starting to act like a certain Winnie The Pooh character. (A/N: I don't own Pooh or his friends! They are a lovable group of character that makes everyone happy!)

Crystal and Sapphire shook their heads and rolled their eyes before grabbed the bouncy girl. "Come on Tigger. Let's go, you promise me and Sapphire a milkshake tonight," Crystal said as she dragged her girlfriend out.

Ashley groaned, "But I don't want to make Sapphire a milkshake!"

"Tough! You promised me a milkshake and I want that milkshake, damn it!" Sapphire yelled after they left the area, leaving Yugi to himself, shake his head at the crazy girls he called friends. He was about to turn when Sapphire came running back in and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Yugi, you know I love you like a brother right?" he nodded and smiled, "Good, now listen to your sister from another mother. Don't listen or believe what ever Tea says. She is wrong and a lying bitch. She is only doing this to make you sad. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, even Atem and Yami. Don't give up hope. Everyone has their faults, even me. But as Pink said in her song, '_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your less than fuckin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing. You're fuckin' perfect to me._ You ARE fuckin' perfect, Yugi! Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay, my sweet little brother?" she asked as she pulled him into another hug.

He smiled and hugged her back, "Okay and thank you, my wonderful big sister. I won't let Tea get to me."

"Good," she said as she let go of him. She looked at him one last time and smiled. "Well I'm going to go. Ashley promise to make milkshake tonight and I'll be damn if I don't get one. Bye Yugi," Sapphire said as she waved bye before chasing after Ashley and Crystal. "Ashley, Crystal! Wait for me! I want a milkshake too!"

Yugi giggled as he shook his head. He looked behind him and stared at the wishing well, then at the quarter that Sapphire had just gave him. _**Sapphire is really good friend**_. He walked over to the well and looked over the area to see if anyone was around.

When he didn't see anyone, he faced the well and closed his eyes while he made his wish, "I wish that…Atem and Yami could…finally notice my feelings." He kissed the coin and tossed it into the well. He said his wish one more time before he turned and looked around and sighed.

"Oh mom, dad. I wish you were here with me. This place is just as beautiful as the last time we had a picnic here. I miss you guys," he said before he felt a gentle breeze against his face, making his bangs sway gently. And with that Yugi walked out of the area and headed home.

Atem and Yami looked at each other; both were happy, angry, and worried. Their secret lover was in love with them, but believed that no one would love him, especially them. And Tea was trying to bully him and keep him from being happy. Well after tonight those two would do whatever it take to make their beautiful angel happy.

They quickly stood up to follow Yugi to make sure he got home okay without Tea or one her many flunkies, who believe everything Tea said, causing him more problems. But as soon as they were up Yami tripped on a root and knocked him and Atem into the rose bushes.

"AH! OW!"

* * *

Five hours and a ton of band-aids and anti-bacterial sanitizer later Yami and Atem manage, with the help of Seto, Bakura, and Marik, to get all the thorns out.

"I think I now know what it is like to be a pin cushion," Yami said as Marik slapped on the last band-aid. "Ouch! Watch what your doing, you jackass!"

"Then you shouldn't have fallen into the rose bushes." He replied in a calm manner.

"Why were you in the bushes anyway?" Seto asked as he gently put on Atem's final band-aid.

"We were on a date when we saw Yugi in the park. We saw he was going down Wishing Path, so we decided to follow him and see what was up," Atem explained.

"I heard from Sapphire that Yugi likes to go there when his has a problem or is upset about something. So we decided to follow and make sure he was okay. When he got there he started to talk to himself. He was trying to find a way to get the attention and love of certain some bodies. We heard him say that he was in love with us! Yugi actually is in love with us!" Yami continued to explain.

"Did he tell it to your faces?" Bakura asked, who was only paying half attention.

"No! We were hiding in the bushes when he said that. We were just happy to hear it, but it was ruin when Tea showed up. She tried to convince him that he wasn't good enough for us and we were about to show ourselves when Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley showed up. They all stood up for Yugi and scared Tea off. Especially Ashley, she told Tea the truth and threatened her. It was beautiful. I never seen my cousin get so angry, I almost feel bad for Tea. Almost! She doesn't deserve any kindness or feelings. The bitch!" Atem finished explaining.

"Fucking bitch!" was the group's opinion.

"Well she deserves to be beaten after what she said to Yugi. I hate her so much now! I never want to see her again!" Yami said with clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately we're stuck with her. She never lets anything go. She like a bull dog that won't let go of its toy," Seto remarked. He hated that girl just as much. She tried to break him and Joey up once, because she didn't get a chance to sleep with him. It took every ounce of sanity and strength not to sue and/or kill her. She did the same thing with Bakura and Marik. She still tried to get into their beds, but Atem and Yami were her main target.

"Don't remind us!" the others groaned.

"What happened after Tea left?" Marik asked.

"The girls manage to cheer up Yugi and left to make milkshakes. But Yugi stayed and made a wish at the well," Yami finished.

"Did you hear what he wished for? What did he wish for?" Bakura asked.

Atem and Yami looked at each other and silently agreed not to tell. "Not telling!" the two said as all of them got up to go home.

"What? Why?" asked the three males.

"Because we want to make sure it comes true. But we might need your help for the talent show. Seto can you still play the drums?" Yami asked as his cousin thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing or wearing anything that ruins mine or my company's reputations," Seto stated clearly.

"Don't worry Cousin, it won't. But we do have an idea on how we can show Yugi that we care about him and maybe teach Tea a lesson," Yami said, slowly getting an evil grin on his sexy face.

"Yeah and what's that?" Marik asked.

"Come here and listen closely. Here's what we are going to do," Atem said as the boys group together because they didn't want Yami's parents (A/N: The guys pick up Yami and Atem and drove to Yami's house to get patched up. Didn't want to confuse anyone.) to know what evils their son, his boyfriend, and their friends were up to. Atem told them about the plan he and Yami cooked up while they were waiting for Seto and the others to show up. "So what do you think?"

Both Bakura and Marik grinned evilly and said, "We like, we like!"

Even Seto had his evil smirk out as he said, "I'm SO in."

Both Atem and Yami smiled, things were falling into place. "Good. We'll work on the details later as the talent show approaches. Sound good?" Yami asked.

"Agreed!"

"Yami! It's time for your friends and lover to leave! We need our sleep!" his mom yelled from upstairs.

"Okay Mom! Sorry about that!" Yami yell from the living room where they were sitting at. "We'll start tomorrow after school. The sign-up are not until Friday. So that give us time to make sure we know what we're going to do," Yami said as he walked everybody to the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye love," and kissed Atem on the lips. Bakura and Marik puckered up to get a kiss as well, "Good night," said Yami and he slam the door on their faces. He laughed when Bakura and Marik yelped as the door push them back.

"YAMI! GO TO BED! NOW!" his mom yelled again. She was also a woman you did NOT want to piss off, especially when she was trying to get some sleep.

"Yes ma'am!" and he ran up to his room.

* * *

It was the next day and the whole gang, excluding Tea, where sitting in homeroom talking. Yugi managed to convince Ashley, Crystal, and Sapphire to not mention what happened last night to anybody. They didn't want to, but after the puppy eyes and lip quivering the girls agreed.

"So has anybody decided what to do yet for the T.S.? Tomorrow is the sign-ups," Sapphire said to hopefully put everyone, mostly Yugi, in a good and talkative mood before the teacher walked in. She really wanted Yugi to talk about last night, but understood why he didn't want to. He and Tea used to be good friends when they were kids, but as soon as they hit middle school things change and Tea became boy obsessed and try to steal every boyfriend Yugi had, which she success every time.

Yugi would never talk bad about a person, no matter how much of it was true. He was just to kind hearted. But something about him today was off. Like he was trying to be happy but couldn't. That really broke everybody's hearts, even though most didn't know why.

"Well me and Bakura are going to do something," Marik said as he pulled Bakura over. Both grinned evilly.

"What could you two possible thinking of doing?" Atem asked, really not liking those grins.

"Don't worry about it _Pharaoh_," Bakura said, as he snickered the last word. He chuckled a bit at the shiver that went down Atem's body.

"Whatever you two are planning, don't ruin it for the rest of us, okay? And if you do something to my boyfriend, then I'll beat the living crap out of you! Got it?" Yami yelled not like the evil in their eyes.

"Okay? Anybody else?" Sapphire asked while writing down who was joining to save them the time.

"Me, Tristan, Mokuba, Rebecca, Duke, Mai, and Serenity are going to join the backstage crew, but we are also going to do a song," Joey whispered the last part with a frown as some of the people he said smiled big goofy smiles.

"Guys?" Yugi asked as he raised he eyebrow. "What are you going to do? What are you going to do to Joey?"

"We made a bet with Joey, and he lost," Mai said as she and Rebecca put arms around each others shoulders while Malik, who was also on the bet, laughed, Serenity giggled, and Ryou just shook his head.

"We won't go in to details of the bet, but now Joey along with Tristan, Mokuba, and Duke have to dress up as dogs and do _Who Let The Dogs Out_ for the talent show. Me, Mai, and Serenity have to dress up as the dog catchers after them," Rebecca said still with a goofy grin on her face as she tried not to laugh. Let just say she was falling miserably.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke huffed while Mokuba was getting a lecture from Seto on betting. Ashley laughed, "Okay, who else? What about you cousin?" she asked looking to Atem who pulled Yami into his lap.

"Will talk about it at lunch. The teacher is here," he said not really ready to let Yami out of his grasp, but had to.

The teacher walked into the classroom and looked around to see everyone there except one. "Where is Mrs. Gardner?" he asked.

Everyone looked and talked. No one knew where she was. The teacher quieted them down and did all his things, like going over the class roster. It was half way thru class that Tea finally showed up with the excuse that her car would not start. The teacher didn't buy the excuse and gave Tea detention and told her to sit down at her desk. She did as she was told, pissed that he didn't believe it when it was actually true.

Yami looked over to Atem and saw he was smiling. He wondered why Atem was so happy but thought best to ask later and got back to work.

* * *

It was now lunch and Tea had complained about how she should not have gotten a detention for being late. Of course all of her flunkies agreed with her. Atem was still smiling about something that obviously involves Tea so Yami dragged Atem of towards the boys' restroom to find out what.

"Yami, why did you drag me in here? If you want to do it then we should go into a stall or wait until we're back at my house," Atem said with evil, sexy grin and also swaying his hips sexually.

Yami shook his head, now was not the time to get hot and heavy. "Get your mind out of the gutter, already! I wanted to know why you been grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

Atem snickered as he put his hands behind his head, "Well~, I may have been the reason why Tea was late."

"What do you mean?"

"I've might have sneaked into the Gardner's garage and messed with Tea's car," he said calmly as he leaned back on a wall.

"You didn't," Yami said flabbergasted.

"I did and she deserved it too. No one mess with my Little One and gets away with it."

Yami sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You know she needs to be dealt with."

"I know but you could have been caught. You promised me and Yugi that you would not do anything to get yourself in to trouble. Remember the last time you did!" Yami yelled, really upset with his boyfriend. The last time Atem got into trouble was really bad.

He found out that someone was bulling Yami because he was gay, so he went to teach the guy a lesson. The two fought with Atem winning. He just knocked the guy down to the ground when he heard his name and turned around to see Yami and Yugi running towards him. He was about to run towards them but the guy on the ground got up and stabbed Atem in the back. He pushed Atem to the ground and ran. When Yami and Yugi finally got to him they had just called an ambulance and the police.

They got there and rushed Atem to the hospital and into surgery and manage to save his life. When he woke in his hospital room, saw Yami and Yugi standing by his bed. The two, along with their friends, had been worried sick. It was there that he promise to Yami and Yugi that he would try to not to get into any more trouble again.

Atem frowned, "Yeah I remember. But I didn't get caught and doubt I will get into trouble. Besides it was a small thing. It was easy to fix. Calm down."

Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Just don't do it again. I don't want to lose you," he said and went to hug his boyfriend.

Atem accepted the hug and kiss Yami on the cheek. "Don't worry, you won't. Now how about a make-out session in the stall?" he asked with sexy grin.

Yami sighed, "You are SO hopeless," and was about to leave the restroom when someone rushed pasted them. He looked backed and gasped. It was Yugi covered in what looked like mud. He was trying to get the stuff out of his eyes, and failed to notice Atem and Yami standing there.

Atem walked up to him and said, "Yugi what happened?"

Yugi jumped and tried to look out of his eyes but couldn't. "Atem, Yami? Is that you? I can't see. Tea and her flunkies dumped mud on me."

"WHAT!" Atem yelled getting furious. Oh that bitch was so going to pay for it now.

Yami walked up to Yugi and gently laid an arm around Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry Aibou. We'll help you clean up," he said as he moved Yugi towards the sinks. He picked up Yugi and sat him on the counter, while Atem got some paper towels, both wet and dry, and the two started to clean Yugi up.

Yugi sat there quietly, holding back the tears and sobs that were building up.

Atem was the first to speak, "Okay Yugi, can you tell us what exactly happened?" as he got the last bit of mud off his left cheek.

Yugi sobbed a bit before saying, "Okay." Atem hated seeing his little love hurting like this. "I was just sitting under the sakura tree like usual when Tea and her goon squad came up towards me. We started to talk which turned into a argument. She then got her boys to hold me down while she and her girls dump a bucket of mud over my head. Now it's stuck in my eyes," he finished explaining as the two older males got the last bit of mud off.

"That's terrible! Oh that bitch is SO going to pay for this!" Yami said as he put his arm around the smaller's shoulders, "We got the last bit. Can you try to open your eyes?"

Yugi opened his eyes a bit, but shut them quickly as he felt some mud still in his eyes. "No. There still some mud in them."

Atem sighed, "Looks like we might have to go to the nurse's office and use the eye station or something. Don't worry Yugi, you're in safe hands now," he picked up Yugi, bridal style, and carried him out of the bathroom to the nurse's office with Yami follow right beside him, holding Yugi's hand to comfort the boy more.

"Yami can you let the others know that Yugi is with us and that we are heading to the nurse's office?" he asked looking at his partner.

Yami, who already had his phone in the other hand, was texting away. "Already ahead of you," he said as he closed his phone. "They should be here soon."

"Okay. Here we are," Atem said as he walked through the door.

The nurse looked up and saw the trio and walked up to them. "Oh what happen to the poor dear?"

"I got something my eyes and it won't come out." Yugi tried to explain. Atem put Yugi down and the nurse took him to the eye wash station, (A/N: tell you the truth, I don't know if the nurse's office would have something like that. I know chemistry labs do, but not nurse's offices) while Atem and Yami filled the nurse on what happen.

She shook her head as she finished and said, "That girl really needs a reality check. She can't hurt who ever she wants. I'll let the principal know and see if we have a spare uniform for you, Mr. Muto. Be right back." She walked out of the door and left the two to help Yugi finish drying, who was a soaking mess.

"I hate this. I hate not being able to stand my ground and fight back. Tea's right I AM a weakling," Yugi hanged his head as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Yugi, you are NOT a weakling. You are a beautiful, loving, caring, kind-hearted being," Yami said as he pulled the smaller teen into his arms, letting him rest his head on his chest. "Don't ever believe you are a weakling. Because your not."

Atem walked over and pulled the two over to one of the beds and made Yami and Yugi sit on it, with Yugi sitting on Atem's lap. He pulled the teen into another hug and rubbed his back while singing one of Yugi's favorite songs, and his favorite as well, Skillet's _Imperfection._

_You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be_

_Tears falling down again_  
_Tears falling down_

_You fall to your knees_  
_You beg, you plead_  
_Can I be somebody else_  
_For all the times I hate myself?_  
_Your failures devour your heart_  
_In every hour, you're drowning_  
_In your imperfection_

_You mean so much_  
_That heaven would touch_  
_The face of humankind for you_  
_How special you are_  
_Revel in your day_  
_You're fearfully and wonderfully made_  
_You're wonderfully made_

_Tears falling down again_  
_Come let the healing begin_

_You fall to your knees_  
_You beg, you plead_  
_Can I be somebody else_  
_For all the times I hate myself?_  
_Your failures devour your heart_  
_In every hour, you're drowning_  
_In your imperfection_

_You're worth so much_  
_So easily crushed_  
_Wanna be like everyone else_  
_No one escapes_  
_Every breath we take_  
_Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons_

_You fall to your knees_  
_You beg, you plead_  
_Can I be somebody else_  
_For all the times I hate myself?_  
_Your failures devour your heart_  
_In every hour, you're drowning_  
_In your imperfection_

_Won't you believe, yeah_  
_Won't you believe, yeah_  
_All the things I see in you_

_You're not the only one_  
_You're not the only one_  
_Drowning in imperfection_

As he finish the song Yami looked over at the door and saw their friends and the school nurse by the door. Yami tapped Atem on the shoulder and all three looked to the door.

Everyone grinned and did a group "Aw! That's so cute!" laughing when the three teens blushed with Yugi blushing more than Atem or Yami.

He got out of the embrace and walked over to the nurse who was holding out the spare uniform. "I talked to the principal and he is going to give Tea detention for three weeks on top of the ones she already has. He also said she is also going to pay for this new uniform, so it yours," she explained.

Yugi bowed, "Thank you, Mrs. Honey." (A/N: like the one from Matilda. Don't own!)

"No problem. Now you can get dressed in the boys restroom over there and head to class. I'll write all you passes, okay?" she said with the sweetest of smiles. All of them agreed and waited for Yugi to finish getting dressed.

"How did Tea do this?" Joey asked, laying his head on Seto's shoulders, who started to rub the back of his head.

"We'll tell you all later," was all Yami said as Yugi stepped out of the bathroom.

"Tell what later?" he asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Aibou."

"Ooookay. Well then, let's get to class. Oh, I almost forgot! I was going to tell you all that I won't be able to hang out today. Grandpa needs me to help with inventory. I hate doing inventory," he said with a pout. Big mistake as Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley squealed and hugged the living daylights out the little one. "SO Cute!"

"Atem? Yami? Help?" he asked looking towards the only people who could stop the fan girls.

Atem thought for a moment before he snapped his figures and grinned devilishly, "Oh Cous-cous! If you don't want your precious Sailor Moon comics destroyed, then you need to let Yugi go. Right now!"

Ashley and the girls gasped. Everybody knows not to mess with her comics. She worked too hard to find all of them. "You wouldn't!" she yelled.

"Try me!" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe I could burn them. Nah. Paper shredder is so much better. Don't you think so _Cousin_?"

"You are evil!" she said in an evil whisper while narrowing her eyes.

"And you're crushing Yugi. Now let him go!"

Ashley sighed, "Fine!" and she and the other girls let go. Yugi took a deep breath and ran straight into Atem's and Yami's waiting arms.

"Thanks!" said a very grateful Yugi.

"No problem. You know how much I love to torture my cousin."

"I repeat, YOU are evil," Ashley said.

"Right back at you, _Cousin_," he said with slyest grin before taking off down the hall, pulling Yami and Yugi down with him as Ashley gave chase. The other sighed and shook their heads and went to their separated classes.

* * *

It was after school and everybody, with the exception of Yugi, met at Atem's house to talk about what happen with Yugi today. "Okay so can anyone tell me what happen to Yug today at lunch? What did Tea do to him?" Joey asked.

Atem sighed, "She and her bitches dumped a bucket of mud on him."

"What?" was the group response.

"Yeah! Aibou couldn't see so we had to take him to nurse's office. Little One doesn't deserve this!" Yami yelled. Atem pulled him over and laid him on his chest, running his fingers through the soft black locks.

"So what should we do about the bitch? I want her to pay for all she has done to Yugi." Crystal asked.

Yami thought for awhile then pulled Atem close and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should tell them our plan. You know we could use your cousin to scare Tea."

"Yeah we could. Are you sure?" he whispered back. Yami nodded, "Okay."

"Okay what? What are you two hiding?" Sapphire asked.

"We've been planning a way to get back a Tea for what she has done to Yugi. We have been planning since last night after the thing in the park. And to answer your question, yes we were at the park and we saw what happen between Yugi and Tea," Yami said already knowing what Sapphire we going to say.

Ashley giggled, "You were hiding in the rose bushes. So that why you two have all those band-aids. Not very graceful are ya Cousin?" she finished with a grin.

"Oh shut up, Ashley!" he said with a pout.

"Okay enough! So you know how Yugi really feels about you?" Sapphire asked.

Both looked at each other with goof grins and said "YES WE DO!"

"Okay you two; you can stop with the goof grins. We know you're happy, now about this plan?" Crystal asked.

"What a minute! What the hell are you all talking about?" Joey asked. He along with Tristan, Duke, Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Rebecca, Mai, and Serenity were confused about what was going on.

"Can you guys explain to us about the park thing first?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah I need details if I'm going to help destroy Tea," Mai said.

Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal sighed, "We can't. We promised Yugi we wouldn't. But since those two know they might as well tell you what happened," Sapphire explained.

Atem and Yami explained what happened that night between Yugi and Tea and them finding out that Yugi was in love with both. They were met with the same response, "FUCKING BITCH!"

"So what are we going to do to make the shit face bitch pay?" Malik asked.

"Well we thought of this..." Atem said as he grouped together with the others. When he finish, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, Duke, Mai, Rebecca, and Tristan smiled evilly before saying, "We like, we like!"

"Oh Atem, you out did yourself this time Cousin," Ashley said.

"Waaaayyyy thank you Cous-Cous," he said with a devilish smile.

"So when do we start on operation 'Destroy Bitch, Save the Cutie'?" Sapphire asked.

"We are going to spend the time up to the talent show getting ready for it. Hey Sapphire, is it true that Tea got kicked out of the show because of all the detentions?" Yami asked.

Sapphire smiled with Ashley and Crystal. "Yes she did. Oh you should have seen her face when Principal Mori told her she can't do the show. It was priceless, right Crystal?" Sapphire asked the girl, but didn't get a response because the girl was to busy laughing.

"Oh man! I wish I could have seen that. Did she go bananas too?" Marik asked.

"Yep! I got it on film too!" Crystal said as she grabbed her phone and played back the whole incident to them. Let's just say Tea really was not happy and threw a few things.

"Wow!" and the whole group laughed.

"Yeah. Bitch went crazy. So going onto Youtube."

"Well since Tea is not going to be in the talent show we know that she would probably show up to make it awful for everybody else, mostly Yugi," Atem said.

"So we should do songs that hurt the bitch secretly while you two do songs that would get Yugi attention. Right?" Ryou asked.

"That's part of the plan, but we should also do the other part as well. I want her to suffer for what she has done," Yami said clenching his fist until they turned white.

Atem saw this and took Yami's hands into his. "Don't worry love. We will, I promise."

"Good."

"We also have to make sure that Yugi doesn't know about this as well. I don't think he would take it to well and try to stop it," Sapphire said.

"Agreed!"

The group talked a little more about what their parts in the operation would be and did some homework as well to fool Atem's mom when she checked on them. When they all understood their parts and what songs to sing, everybody got up and left Atem and Yami alone.

"Do you think this will work?" Yami asked putting the last book away in his bag.

Atem pulled Yami into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "Truthfully, I don't know. But we can pray," he said. "Maybe if it doesn't we just go up to him and ask him out."

"Now, where's the fun in that? But that does sound good."

"Hey do you want to go back to the well? It supposed to be a good night for a walk tonight," Atem asked.

"Yeah sure." And with that the two left Atem's house and went to the park again.

* * *

They were about to enter the wishing well area when they heard, "What am I going to sing?"

They looked up at the well and saw Yugi standing there with his back towards them. They stood still for awhile waiting for Yugi to say anything, but Yami decided to be brave and walk closer to Yugi. He was about to say something when he heard Yugi say, "I wish for…" and saw him kiss and toss the coin into the well. Atem finally followed and caught up with Yami.

They continued to walk up towards him until they were standing next to him.

Yugi had his eyes closed when he tossed the coin, but heard someone walking up towards the well. He opened his eye looked over to his sides and saw Yami and Atem standing next to him. "Hi ya, Yugi!" said both older teens.

Yugi put on a smile, _**What are they doing here?**_ "Hey guys! what's up?"

"Nothing much, thought we take a nice walk in the park. We saw you were here so we decided to check up on you," Atem said as he put on his sexiest smile and an arm around Yugi shoulder, making the teen blush.

"Oh Atem stop it. You're making him blush too much. You are you okay Yugi," Yami asked putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder also with a smile.

_**Oh damn! Why do they both have to smile like that?**__**It always makes my knees weak**__,_ he thought. He mentally shook his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you tell your Grandpa what happened at school?" Yami asked.

"No, the school called and told him about the uniform and why. He just sad that I lost such a good friend like this," Yugi said a bit sadly.

Atem wrapped both of his arms around Yugi and hugged his secret Little One. "I'm sorry too. You and Tea used to be the best of friends."

"It's okay. I kind of figured she would do something like this. Especially since she has been steeling all my boyfriends," he said before remembering something. "Oh! Here you go guys," he said taking two slips of paper out of his pocket and handed them over to Atem and Yami.

"Yugi what is this?" Atem asked as he looked at the numbers written down on the piece of paper.

Yugi sighed, "It the number to my new phone. My old one was destroyed when the mud and water mixture hit it. So I had to get a new one."

"I'm going to make Tea pay for that!" Atem yelled as he tried to go after the girl, but was stopped by Yugi and Yami. The two pulled him back and hugged him until he was calm. "I'm better. Thanks guys."

They stay in the hug and Yugi sighed for the hundredth time that day, "I wish Tea wasn't like this. We used to be the best of friends. Now all she wants to do is make me miserable." Yami hugged him close.

"Forget about her. She is just a bitch. You are way, WAY better than her. Right Atem?" Yami asked.

"Right!" Atem said, "So why are you doing here, Yugi?"

"Oh I come here when ever I can't think or I have a problem or I'm blue. This is my favorite place in the whole park," he said with the big smile that made Yami and Atem happy. They love that smile. It made him the more beautiful than the roses around them.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because this is where my parents made a lot of memories for themselves and we had picnics here."

"You missed them a lot don't you?" Atem asked holding Yugi closer. Yami moved closer and put his arms around both boys and hugged as well.

Yugi nodded his head against Atem's chest. "Yea, I do. But that not why I'm here," he said enjoying the embrace.

"Then what is wrong Little One?" Atem asked looking down at Yugi.

"Is everything okay, Aibou?" Yami asked also looking down at Yugi.

"Well I'm having a hard time deciding what to sing at the talent show," he said. He looked back at the wishing well then at the two that were holding him and inspiration hit.

Yugi gasped and smiled, "I know what I'm going to sing!"

"You do?" both boy asked confused.

"Yes and it was thanks to you two and the well. I have to go guys! I got to go practice!" Yugi said enthusiastically. He got out of the embrace and _accidentally_ (wink, wink) kissed both Atem and Yami on the cheeks before running out of the wishing well area and straight home.

Both Atem and Yami blushed and touched the cheek that Yugi kissed. "Did Yugi just kiss us on the cheek?" Yami asked.

"Yeah…he…he did," Atem said.

"I wonder what song we inspired him to sing?"

"I don't know but I hope it is a good one," Atem said as he pulled Yami closer. He turned back around and they looked down the well. Atem pulled out a quarter and both made a wish. He let Yami kiss the coin and he tossed it into the well. "I do hope we can convince Yugi that we do love him."

"Don't worry Atem. We will, I just know it. He loves us as much as we love him," Yami said as he put his head on Atem's shoulder and purred. Atem chuckled and rubbed Yami's back.

Little did the two know was that they were being watch by two people who didn't know the other was watching. Yugi was watching because he wanted to apologize to Atem and Yami for the kisses but over heard them talking and was shock to hear that Atem and Yami where in love with him. It made him so happy that it made him more determine to make this talent show special for them. He walked back out and ran back home to practice his songs.

Tea was the other one who was watching them but she saw the whole thing including Yugi kissing Atem and Yami on the cheeks. She was furious. She walked back out of the bushes she was in and walked back home fuming. _**How dare that little brat kiss my Yami and Atem? He is going to pay for this.**_ She went to her room and called her crew and started to plot on a way to punish Yugi.

Sapphire: Well that's it!

Ashley: What about the talent show? What about what Tea?

Crystal: Yeah! What evil is that bitch planning to do? What about Yugi, Yami, and Atem?"

Atem, Yugi, and Yami: Yeah! What about us?

Sapphire: Okay calm down! I realized that this is going to be longer than I wanted. So to keep it a one shot I'm going to divide it up into four to five one shots. A one shot series! Good idea right?

Ashley: Why not just do a small story instead? You have so much here already. Why do more one shot?

Sapphire: Because I want to do a one shot series. That's why. So we are going to do this. If you don't like it, TOUGH! It's what I want to do. So you all have to wait. It should be up soon, so be patient my lovely readers. Part 2 of Talent show should be up soon.

Ashley: I'm just saying that you have 31 pages here! Turn it into a story.

Sapphire: But it already is?

Ashley: Not what I meant. (Face palms)

Sapphire: Well until next time, review and BYE!


End file.
